Max 12
Max 12 is an American animated series created by Man of Action (a group consisting of Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, and Steven T. Seagle), and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The series is based on ben 10 and is set in an alternate reality that closely parallels with Ben's but, with different characters and different stories. Plot The series centers around Max Wakeman a sixteen-year-old boy, a shy and quiet high school student living in the small town of Emeryville, California. But, When Max finds the Omnitrix, a mysterious watch that transforms him into 12 different friendly aliens, a world of extraterrestrial superpowers opens up to him. Now Max uses the device to avert disasters, save people from terror, and fight off hostile villains including Dark Nexus, an alien warlord bent on using the Omnitrix to outfit an alien army. Main Characters Max Wakeman: '''is the main character of the series. He is a 16-year old boy. Originally, he was a shy, average, clumsy, and occasionally superficial boy who was desperate to fit in with his peers and be accepted. After he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into 12 different aliens. Though immature and clumsy, he uses the Omnitrix to stop evil, but that doesn't stop him from using it for his own personal needs. Despite his flaws, he is steadfast and loyal to his friends and family. He eventually grows, gaining great confidence and maturity in himself and begins concentrating more on his heroic duties. '''Jenny Jerkins: '''is one of Max's Best Friends. She is an athletic girl who doubles as an environmentally concerned vegetarian. she is often the most pragmatic of the group, but she can be bossy at times and determined to stand up for what she believes in, particularly when environmental causes are involved. But she is also very warm and caring and is always there for Max no matter what. She has a crush on Max that lasts throughout the majority of the series, and she eventually becomes his girlfriend. '''Roger Radcliffe: '''is Max's best friend "since forever". He is the most lighthearted of the trio and often cracks jokes, serving as the comic relief during very tense scenes. He often believes he is a ladies' man, but often fails at attracting any popular girls. He also appears to have some knowledge about aliens. Gifted with technological knowledge and a self-proclaimed "techno-geek", Tucker often helps by using his PDA to hack into computers and machinery. ''Mr. Langhorne: ''a teacher at Max's high school who is seen as a crackpot as he is convinced of the existence of aliens and obsessed with proving it. He is also quite suspicious of Max because whenever something odd happens in Emeryville he usually seems to be involved. '''Dylan and Sarah Wakeman: max's parents who are both brilliant inventors. While they serve as much embarrassment to their son, they are just as well respected and loved by him. Dylan and Sarah are loving parents who dote on their son constantly. Max's Aliens Heatblast: 'the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet-like star Pyros. '''Diamondhead: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. '''XLR8: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. '''Grey Matter: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime. '''Four Arms: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. '''Stinkfly: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lepidopterranfrom the planet Lepidopterra. '''Upgrade: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. '''Cannonbolt: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota from the destroyed planet Arburia. '''Shocksquatch: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Gimlinopithecusfrom the planet Pattersonea. '''Arctiguana: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polar Manzardillfrom the planet X'Nelli. '''Gravattack: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galilean from the planet Keplorr. '''Bloxx: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Segmentasapien from the planet Polyominus. Villains '''Dark Nexus: '''an intergalactic alien warlord and conqueror, A shadow like alien who serves as Max's archenemy. A vicious, galactic warlord known as "the most dangerous being in the universe". Dark nexus's singular goal is to acquire the Omnitrix device, and use its technology to build an army with each troop capable of transforming into aliens. Being able to command such an unstoppable force would allow him to rule the entire universe. '''Stormy Weather: '''a villain who controls the weather. '''The Bubbler: '''a villain who uses Bubbles '''The Pharaoh: '''a villain with Egyptian god powers. '''Lady Wifi: ' a villain whose smartphone can fire different icons such as pause and lock, who can travel through wifi-serviced phones. 'Timebreaker: '''a speedy villain who freezes people with a touch to get energy to travel back through time. '''Gamer: '''a villain who uses a pyramid-shaped mecha-like ship, from the ''Ultimate Mega Strike III game that zaps people and objects, turning them into green "experience point" balls, which upgrades his ship. 'Auntie Matter: '''An alien who works for Dark Nexus, She has the ability to transform her body into a Black Hole and send all the things she sucks up into her body into deep space. '''The Chameleon: '''an alien capable of taking the shape of any creature or object. '''Dr. Cerebral: '''He is a strange being, consisting of a giant brain with a face floating in a glass dome with mechanical legs and arms who yearns to control the universe, and eliminate inefficient and unsanitary organic life forms in the process. '''Greenbeard: '''the leader of a band of space pirates who seek out treasures left behind by their former owners or steal outright from starships unfortunate enough to cross their path. '''Iciclia: '''a character reminiscent of the Witch Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; her trademark attacks are ice-based, using a scepter which fires a beam that freezes any target within its range. Queen of the ice planet Glacies, Iciclia is an icy, mean, cold-hearted, ugly old hag (1,000 years old, to be precise, which may mean she's immortal) and was once dependent on montegoberries (but not eat them as eating a montegoberry is bad) to keep her youth and beauty, but she seems to have eliminated this dependency somehow. '''Nuclea: '''a Cruella de Vil-esque female alien with wild Medusa-like hair that is fatally shocking to the touch. She is energy-based being whose power (and size) increase as she consumes more energy and she has the power to conjure lightning blasts of various intensities and lengths. She continually uses new methods to secure large sources of energy to absorb. She is basically a human lightning bolt of energy, but that, of course, is not enough power for her. '''The Evillustrator: '''a villain whose drawings come to life. '''Horrificator: '''a monster who scares people and feeds on their fear. '''Darkblade: ' an armored black knight, who zaps people and knights them, transforming them into an army of armored knights. 'Animan: '''a supervillain who can shape-shift into any animal he desires including extinct species. '''The Puppeteer: '''a villain who can control the people Jenny's dolls are based on. '''Guitar Villain: '''a wild musician with a pet dragon, who influences people into headbanging and dancing uncontrollably by playing his guitar. '''Pixelator: '''a supervillain who uses a head-mounted telescopic camera to take photos of people, making them vanish and trapping them in a white empty space by "digitising" them into living portraits that appear on his apartment wall. '''Simon Says: '''an extravagant villain who can hypnotize someone by throwing playing cards at them. '''The Angry Archer: ' a Robin Hood-styled human villain who uses a bow and arrows (with the arrows being somewhat similar to Green Arrow's trick arrows) to commit crimes. Minor characters 'Principal Veronica Victoria: '''principal of Max's High School. '''Pummel: '''the coach of Max's High School's award winning football team '''Mrs. Lob: '''the drama teacher at Max's High School. '''Dick Andrews: '''A student at Max's High school '''Cyrus Xavier: '''the lead singer and leader of the Dudes of Darkness, a heavy metal garage band influenced by musical acts like KISS and Ozzy Osbourne '''Trevor Mars: '''is the most popular boy in Max's High school. A star football and basketball player, he often gets free leeway from the authorities at school due to his winning streak. However, Trevor is an "idiot" who frequently picks on Max. '''Kimberly McAdams: ' the single most popular female student in school. She has big, beautiful eyes, confidence, an often devious side, and is viewed by Jenny as rude and "not so bright". Max has a huge crush on her for the first half of the series. '''Dash Monoranian: '''a news reporter. '''Jeremy and Pamela Jerkins: '''are Jenny's parents and the overall antithesis of their daughter, being a pair of super-optimistic socialites. They possess an enormous disdain of Jenny's nonconformity and constantly try to steer her away from it. Episodes # And then there were 12 # '''Waterfilter # The Ring Leader # The Filth # Take 12 # Hunted # Tourist Trap # The Alliance # A Small Problem # Side Effects # Framed # Grudge Match # Camp Fear # Ultimate Weapon # Tough Luck # They Lurk Below # Midnight Madness # A Change of Face # Game Over # The Unnaturals # Monster Weather # The Visitor # Divided We Stand # Hijacked # Snack Break # Speeded Out # Survival Skills # Radio Dazed # Sleepaway Camper # Dogged Pursuit # Let the Games Begin # Handle with Care # All That Glitters # Pier Pressure # Max Out # The Gauntlet # Alone Together # Good Copy, Bad Copy # Save The Last Dance # Undercover # Pet Project # Grounded # Inferno # Fool's Gold # Hit 'Em Where they Live # Eye of the Beholder # Girl Trouble # The Perfect Girlfriend # Couples Retreat # Secret of the Omnitrix part 1 # Secret of the Omnitrix part 2 # Secret of the Omnitrix part 3 Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Superheroes Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Man of Action Category:Teenagers